


Next Time

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Series: Jeffmads Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, bottom! madison, top! jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: Just JeffMads smut.





	

James looked up at Thomas, craning his neck in order to make up for the height Thomas had on him (almost an entire foot).  
_He looks so small. Almost like a kitten_ , Thomas thought to himself affectionately.  
Thomas picked James up easily, James only weighing 100 pounds.  
“James Madison Jr. Thanks for always bein’ by my side,” Thomas murmured, southern accent thickening.  
James’ heart leapt and he cautiously put his arms around Thomas, who smiled at him before setting him down gently on the bed. He looked up at his closest friend and longtime love, questioning,  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Thomas…? Are you sure you’re okay with me?”  
“You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted, James,” Thomas replied with a smile, petting James’ brown hair.  
James turned away and coughed quietly to hide his deep blush, but Thomas leaned down and took his face in his hands.  
“I want to see your beautiful face, James,” He purred, stroking James’ flushed cheek with his cool hand.  
“Thomas…,” James choked out, his cock twitching.  
“Now, strip for me,” Thomas commanded quietly.  
James slid off the bed and complied quickly, red and flushed. He undid all of his buttons and laces as quickly as he could, considering how concerned he was with appearances.  
“Lay back down on the bed,” Thomas directed, eyes raking across James’ body.  
James did as told, self-consciously covering himself as he did so. Thomas’ eyes flashed disapprovingly as he did this, growling under his breath.  
“Don’t hide yourself from me,” He ordered sternly, and pinned James’ wrists above him with one hand.  
James gulped and flushed an even brighter red as his cock stood up at his words. Thomas smirked at this, seeming rather satisfied with himself. However, he refrained from commenting on it.  
“What a beautiful body you have… It’s become more muscular since the last time I saw you,” He drawled, running his free hand down James’ stomach. He then leaned over James and whispered in his ear,  
“It’ll be fun to have my way with it.”  
A shiver ran down James’ spine and his back arched slightly as Thomas licked down his stomach.  
“Thomas…,” He whined.  
Thomas just gave him a smug smile, repeating his action once more. He then released James’ wrists and took a step back, admiring the slight man squirming in front of him.  
“Thomas,” James repeated, more insistently this time.  
Thomas grinned predatorily as he wrapped his large hand around James’ small shaft.  
“It’s so small and adorable… Just like the rest of you,” He whispered as he slowly began to stroke up and down it.  
James’ back arched even further, leaning further into Thomas’ touch. A small whimper escaped his mouth and he tried to cover his mouth again, but Thomas used his free hand to pin his hands once more, murmuring,  
“I don’t want you to hide any of yourself. Any of it. That includes your beautiful voice.”  
Another shiver wracked James’ spine as he writhed on the bed, panting and helpless. Thomas gazed down at James, his James, with a self-satisfied smirk. Just as James’ quiet pants and moans came to a crescendo, Thomas let go, causing James to whine and squirm.  
“Thomas…,” He choked out, frustration obvious in his voice.  
Thomas’ smirk just grew wider as he picked James up and flipped him over as if he weighed nothing. He laid his hands on James’ ass and his smile was smug, but his voice was sincere as he asked,  
“May I?”  
James nodded desperately, small, breathy pants escaping his mouth. Thomas’ smile grew as he picked up the bottle of lube lying on the bedside table and coating his fingers in it. James turned his neck to look at him, face flushed, as he waited with his back arched slightly. With a gentle smile, Thomas slowly began to push a lube-covered finger inside.  
“Ngh,” James groaned out, bucking back onto Thomas’ finger.  
Thomas grinned and slid his finger further in, finally reached the knuckle. After James had adjusted for a moment, he slid a second finger in, and James whimpered softly, rocking back and trying to create more friction.  
Thomas smiled at this and began to thrust his fingers inside James, who moaned softly into the bedsheets. Thomas, encouraged by James’ reaction, tentatively slipped a third finger in, and James let out another, louder moan, trying to shove himself back on Thomas’ fingers. Thomas became incredibly aroused by the sight of James so helpless, bucking back and impaling himself on his fingers, and he had to slowly draw his fingers out.  
James let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, his small frame shaking with need, but his eyes widened with realization as he turned around and saw the bulge in Thomas’ pants. He grinned a little to himself and slid off the bed, looking up at Thomas for permission. Thomas nodded his silent consent and James eagerly began to unzip his pants and slide them down. With a deep breath, he then slid off Thomas’ boxers.  
With the combination of the sight of James on his knees in front of him and the soft breaths he was blowing on his dick, Thomas was rock hard.  
“It’s so big,” He heard James whisper to himself before experimentally licking it, eliciting an unholy sound from Thomas. Encouraged by this, James took the entire thing around his mouth, and Thomas curled his fingers in his hair roughly. James waited a moment, trying to get used to breathing around the shaft, before slowly bobbing his head around the shaft.  
A soft, shaky breath was heard from somewhere above him, and James could feel Thomas’ grip on his hair tighten even further. He repeated the action, sucking slightly as he did so. However, he could feel Thomas tensing and see his desperate expression.  
“You can take control if you want,” James whispered quietly, drawing off the member quickly to say this before going right back where he was.  
A shiver ran through Thomas and he used his grip in James’ hair to pull him up and down his shaft, slowly at first, and then faster. He could feel James’ throat relax and the trusting expression on James’ face was nearly enough to throw him over the edge and, in an act that took all of his self-control, pulled James off of his dick.  
“Back on the bed,” He commanded softly, “on your stomach.”  
Picking himself off of the floor, James did as told, his small frame hardly taking up any of Thomas’ huge bed.  
Thomas paused, taking a moment to compose himself, and followed James onto the bed, straddling him. He could hear James moan softly beneath him, but chose to ignore it and threw off his shirt.  
James could hear the soft rustle of fabric and craned his neck slightly to look up at Thomas. His arousal grew even more at the sight of the person he had loved for so long naked on top of him, and he let out a needy whine.  
With a grin, Thomas decided to just tease him some more. He leaned over, grinding down a little on James’ ass as he did so, and connected his lips to James’ neck. Another whine escaped James at this as a shiver ran down his neck.  
Thomas finally decided to stop teasing James and asked quietly,  
“Are you ready?”  
“God, yes, Thomas, please….”  
One last final chance to tease James flitted by, and Thomas grabbed it, drawling,  
“Please what, James?”  
“Thomas, please, you know what!”  
“You’ll have to use your words, baby boy,” Thomas murmured with a smirk.  
“Please…. Thomas, please, fuck me,” James whispered, his face turning an even brighter shade of red.  
Thomas grinned and began to push inside of James, who arched his back like crazy and let out a groan.  
Oh God, it hurts, James thought to himself, even as he bucked back a little. Thomas watched his reactions carefully as he slowly, ever so slowly, slid in. He waited there for a while, trying to give James time to adjust.  
“I love you, James,” He murmured softly into James’ ear before reaching down to suck marks into the other boy’s neck.  
“Ngh…. I love, I love you too, Thomas…,” James admitted quietly, shivering slightly at all of the contact, the feeling of Thomas inside of him, the words that he had wished he could hear for years.  
“You can move now,” He whispered, and Thomas immediately took advantage of this, slowly rocking into James. The friction was incredible, it burned in a way that was so satisfying.  
Thomas, however, was visibly restraining himself from being rough, trying to make the boy underneath him feel good.  
“It’s okay, Thomas, you can go faster,” James choked out through moans, and Thomas complied. He began to thrust into James, not quite as fast as he could yet, but still fast enough to elicit pants and groans from both of them. Thomas bit down a little on James’ neck by accident, drawing a groan from James that surprised Thomas. He bit down a little harder and then licked the spot he bit, rather sloppily, as he rocked inside James, who rocked back to meet him.  
The pain was completely overwhelmed by pleasure at this point, and Thomas began to thrust even harder, as quickly as he could, slamming down into James roughly. The boy beneath him was a moaning, squirming mess, and he just looked so incredibly helpless that Thomas couldn’t help but let out another groan. He then thrusted down into James and felt James tighten around him, causing him to gasp softly and pound down even harder into him. He could feel how close he was and reached down between James and the bed to jerk James off, and he could feel James leaning into the touch even as he bucked back. Thomas let out another groan and came, thrusts erratic and hips stuttering. He remained inside of James, stopping his thrusts but continuing to pump James.  
The feeling of the warm fluid filling him and Thomas’ fast wrist motions became too much for James to handle, and he came into Thomas’ hand with a satisfied sigh. Thomas then pulled out with a smile, and murmured,  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” James responded quietly.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
James nodded and forced himself up, already slightly sore and feeling Thomas’ cum dripping down between his legs.  
“I’m topping next time,” He muttered under his breath.  
“Okay, baby boy. Next time,” Thomas replied with a smile, his heart leaping slightly at the thought of _next time._


End file.
